


The Living Force

by DarthChocolate



Series: Star Wars Guardians [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Teen for a little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: *Flashback on Mortis* Why did the Son wish the Father's death? Was it only about power? Why was Abeloth imprisoned? Also a brief glimpse at what life was like on Mortis.





	The Living Force

A long, long time ago, on the plant Mortis

“You’re cheating. You must be.” The Wolf examined the game board.  
“You wish I was.” Bendu laughed as he made the winning move.  
The Wolf dropped his head on the ground. “Actually, I wish you weren’t leaving.”  
“Come with me.” Bendu offered. “You must be tired of the Son and the Daughter’s bickering by now. Bring your pack with you. My spiders won’t mind.”  
“Really?” Valis, who governs over the connections in the Force, considered the proposed scenario. “They wouldn’t care about a rambunctious pack with awful dog breath?”  
“They don’t have dog breath.” The Wolf retorted slightly offended. Bendu chuckled.  
“In any regard,” She folded her gray arms over her lap. “Your little cubs would be sad to leave beautiful Lothal.”  
“She is right, my friend.” Bendu placed his hand on the Wolf’s shoulder. “Your place is here.”  
“With the dull snake, whiny kids,” the Wolf moaned. “And Valis here, who is always annoyingly chipper.”  
“You still have the Father and Abeloth for company.” Bendu reminded him.  
“There is something wrong with Abeloth.” The Wolf snuffed the air. “She smells wrong.”  
“You should have more faith in people.” The Daughter chimed in as she and the Son approached. “Abeloth has fought with us to defeat the Architects. The Father is quite fond of her. There is much reason to trust her.”  
“I do trust people,” the Wolf countered. “I trust them to be irritating idiots.”   
The Son remarked. “We finally agree on something.”  
The Wolf rolled his eyes and nuzzled his head against Bendu. “You’re going to be sorely missed. What are you going to do?”  
“Take a nice long nap.” Bendu decided. He rubbed the back of the Wolf’s neck. “I’ll miss you.”  
“Another being has left.” The Daughter commented to the Son while they watched him go. “You shouldn’t instigate so many fights.”  
“Have you ever considered that the fault lies with you? If you were more passionate, he might have found our quarreling entertaining.” Valis giggled at the Daughter’s flabbergasted expression. He pointed at Valis. “Though you seem to be fighting against me often.”  
“You wound me to my very core.” Valis faked distress and put her hand over her heart. “You know that I take no sides either light or dark. You also know that I have helped you before on several occasions.”  
“It was so long ago. I forget.”  
Valis narrowed her brow. “You want me to help you on your little project?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine,” Valis pretended to sigh heavily.  
“You shouldn’t try to corrupt her.” The Daughter cautioned.  
“On the contrary, you should worry about me corrupting him.” Valis teased as she walked alongside the Son.  
While another Force Beings kept their distance or tolerate the Son, Valis has been a close friend to him. The Son sought her out to plan his Chosen One. “I don’t want to make the same mistakes like with Ulric or Revan. My Chosen One must have a family member who hates him and other people who hate him as well.”  
“Didn’t you do that with Revan?” She reasoned. “When the light and love came to him, he was unprepared for it.”  
“I see,” he paced around. “The Dark Side is being distorted by these so-called Sith practices. It can’t be won by conquering at least not yet. The corruption must be exposed. He should experience the flaws of the Republic, the Empire and the Sith in order to cleanse the Dark Side.”  
“It is doable.”  
“What about your Chosen One?”  
“I don’t think of him as a Chosen One. He is more of our champion.” She imagined. “A knight called upon to save his world. He lost all connections as child when his parents were gone. He will be helped by…”  
“By a fallen knight,” the Son amused. “The two of them will lose against the giant evil army.”  
“No, the boy will have a new large family to support him.”  
“You’re a silly girl.” He touched her hand briefly. “You see the universe in such an unusual way.”  
“Of course,” Her sparkling blue beamed at him.  
The Father believed it to be a one-side affair. He thought Valis foolish for it. He based it on his own love with Abeloth. They were perfectly balance for each other. Things are rarely as they seemed.  
Valis had been watching her Purgills swarm over Mortis when Abeloth approached her. She greeted the green skin woman. “I heard congratulations are in order. The Father wishes to make you his wife soon.”  
“Yes, I’m also planning for our future.” Abeloth sat down on the mountain side next to her.  
“You never concern yourself with that before.” Valis was fascinated. “What is it?”  
“It’s something very important that I need your help for. I plan to create a mental chain for everything sentient lifeform.”  
“To influence them?”  
“To control them.”  
“You jest,” Valis got up trembling. “That’s pure madness.”  
“I thought you might think that.” Abeloth flicked a small brown ball at her. It sprung out vines that wrapped around Valis. Her gray skin started to glow. Abeloth jabbed a pin into the back of her head. She screamed in pain. “I can’t have you hyperjump away yet. Can I?” Abeloth dragged her. “You’re going to help me, or that will become your first scream of many.”  
The Son stared up at the Purgills. They were scattered hazard around. “Something is wrong.”  
“Perhaps she is resting.” The Daughter suggested.  
The Son shook his head. “She would have told them first.”  
“I think Abeloth is behind her disappearance.” The Wolf growled.  
“I concur.”  
The Daughter grabbed the Son’s arm. “We shouldn’t jump to conclusions.”  
“I’m getting the Father.” The Wolf ignored them and went to retrieve him.  
“We should be patient and wait for all the facts.” The Daughter’s voice was soothing.  
It had no affected on the Son. “This isn’t the time for patience.” He removed himself from her. He headed to Abeloth’s domain.   
The area was lusher and greener than the Daughter’s domain. However, just beneath the surface laid a deadly edge. He traveled through the jungle terrain. He passed by Thaban, the snake. It coiled itself down from a tree branch to swallow a rat whole. Thaban quickly fled when it noticed the Son. He followed a faint humming noise. This lead him to a marsh clearing. In the center of it, there was a huge tree which Valis was tied to. He ran over and started killing off the vines inserted into the flesh. He touched the side of her face. She suddenly let out a coarse scream. He nearly avoided Abeloth’s attack. Blood escaped from a gash on his side. “You were supposed to dispose of your dagger.”  
“It’s too pretty,” Abeloth waved the blade around. “And useful.”  
The Son transformed into a giant gargoyle. He battled her fiercely. He kept waiting for her to use the dagger in their melee, but she didn’t. Abeloth had made an alternation to the blade. During the fight, she pointed the dagger at him. He was forcefully changed back to his human form and fell into her quicksand like mud trap. She came close to him. “I don’t need you.” The dagger headed towards him for the killing blow.  
“NO!” Valis ripped out the vines from inside her thus killing herself in the process.  
Abeloth pulled back the dagger. “I guess I need you alive now.” She pouted at the Son, “but it will take longer to do with you.”  
He watched as Valis expired into dust and became enraged. He broke free and knocked her to the ground. As she fell, she dropped the dagger. He quickly grabbed the dagger. He was about to execute her when the Father stopped him.   
“She should be punished for her vile betrayal.” The Son snarled.  
“She will be,” the Father took the dagger from him. “Abeloth will be placed in confinement.”  
“What?!” The Son protested. “We executed the Architects for killing the stupid Starbirds. She caused Valis’ death and almost killed me. Why would you spare her life?”  
“My decision is final.”  
The Son stood defiantly in front of the Father. “Not anymore.”

A little while later, the Father visited the imprisoned Abeloth. “What do you have to say for yourself?”  
“A bird in a hand is worth two in the bush.”  
“What does that mean?”  
She lends up against the stone bars of her cage. “It means you’re a fool. You have always been one because you place way too much value on the future forsaking the present. Your Son and I were your birds. You thought you could have us both in the bush. You were wrong. Now, all that you have is a universe of ash.”  
“You can’t harm anything in there.”  
“I didn’t mean me.” Abeloth laughed. “You gave a Being fueled by hate and anger a reason to want you dead. You were completely unjust. The Son will set the universe ablaze just to kill you.”  
“I won’t let it happen! I will confine my children to Mortis.”  
“Once you’re dead, we’re all free.”   
“The Chosen One will…”  
She cut him off. “You, stupid old man! Your Chosen One is never going to give up his own family to save yours.”  
“Did you ever care about my family? How could you try to kill my son?”  
“To protect our future children.” She reasoned. “I can’t handle both the Son and the Daughter. Our child would be strong enough to control them both. The whole mind control scheme was only to buy time to conceive a child and for that child to mature. Don’t you understand? You can always have more children.”  
“I can’t believe I ever loved you!” The Father regarded her in disgust. “Part of me wishes you rot away down here.”

Many years after the Father, the Daughter, and the Son are all dead. In an undisclosed location, a deformed man kneeled down before her. “Oh, powerful one, I implored you for your wisdom and guidance.”  
“That’s not what you seek.” Abeloth admired her fingernails. “You want power to conquer the universe with.”  
“You are as wise as you are powerful.”  
“No, I’m as wise as you are honest.” She laughed. “Since you intrigue me, I will grant you your request.” She tossed him a datapad. “It’s a schematic for the Star Forge’s engine. Perhaps, you can adapt it to your desire.”  
“I’m very appreciative of your gift.” Snoke greedily clutched on to it. “But I must ask, why would you give me something that would end the lives of so many?”  
“Love is a fire. When it dies, it sets ablaze to everything.”


End file.
